


Caged

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stephanie is not happy about it, Whumptober 2020, being kidnapped again, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Stephanie waked up in a cage
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Caged

Stephanie woke up suspended in a dark room, in a cage just big enough for her and the body lying beside her.

She shifted around to see who it was, and her heart stuttered.

Bruce. It was Bruce.

Shit.

She checked the pulse and sighed. At least he was alive.

Starting to remember, she groaned in frustration.

They had been taken as civilians as they had been going to visit her mother at rehab. Best case scenario, they were being held for ransom. Worst case…who knew?

Sighing, she leaned against the bars to wait, still holding one of Bruce’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
